For the Love of a Son
by Stephosaur
Summary: Blaine Anderson is starting to crumble, what with his relationship with the love of his life on the rocks and his father's abuse the usual front he has been trying to keep is starting to fall apart. I suck at summaries!Spoiler Alert: Season 4 mentionings, triggers, you have been warned!


**FOR THE LOVE OF A SON**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to the demented mind that is Ryan Murphy. (The man who brings me both pain and joy with his shows) Also this was inspired by Demi Lovato's song "for the love of a daughter". **

**So it's been a while since I wrote anything and here it is! Done at three in the morning, I hope you guys like it!**

**P.S there are some mentions of Season 4 and triggers sooo you have been warned!**

Blaine Anderson ran from the living room, slipping on broken pieces of vase and other figurines that his father had thrown during his rampage. He held a shaking hand against his throbbing cheek while holding an arm wrapped around his abdomen. The teen winced as he kept running trying to ignore the pain that flared with each movement he made. Blaine stopped midway of heading up the grand staircase when he heard the doors of his father's study slam shut.

Blaine released a shuddering breath, groaning when he leaned against the wall. 'Why do you do this dad?'

The frazzled teen glanced at a family picture nearby. He longed for that family with cheerful smiles and happy faces. He longed to be in his father's embrace just like they were in the photo. Both father and son were so happy to be near each other. So unlike now, where any approximate closeness made Blaine visibly tremble especially when the teen saw his father with a bottle of whiskey clutched in his merciless hand. The same one that had once held his tiny hand, he remembered the gentle grasp that had once given him all the security he needed in the world.

Blaine gasped at the sudden sound of doors slamming again, and ran to his rooms, injuries long forgotten. Once he made it to the place he called sanctuary, Blaine firmly locked the door.

The short teen eyed the state of his disheveled room; it resembled his state of mind at the moment. Blaine couldn't make the effort of trying to tidy up his usually pristine bedroom. It used to be his passion strumming his guitar especially when he was feeling down or upset but now he couldn't find it.

Blaine figured that he didn't deserve that pleasure anyways. Not with all the pain he inflicted upon not only on himself but as well the person he loved and continued to even though they hadn't spoken in days.

The usually preppy teen had been spiraling into a dark place for the past week. Blaine felt as he was being suffocated, all his thoughts and feelings he had been repressing were becoming too much. He had no one to turn to. The one person he truly confided in was ignoring all attempts of communication.

Kurt.

That name was all it took. Blaine felt the pain and loneliness start to burst from his chest, desperate to be released. With a shuddering sob, he felt his chest heave with each breath he took as he began to cry. He cried for the pain he had caused Kurt. The look of utter betrayal on his beautiful angel's face haunted Blaine's dreams every night.

Blaine cried for all those nights he heard not only his screams of pain but as well as those of his mother. The feels of hatred towards her after seeing her forgive his father after apologizing and promising to attend the AA meetings. AA Meetings that would turn into trips to the liquor store. Then the nights full of painful blows and hurtful words would begin to rain on both son and mother.

_Useless, Pathetic, Worthless_

Those words rang through Blaine's head; it was beginning to sound as if he was the one saying them rather than the slurry voice his father usually uttered them in.

Blaine didn't when or how but he suddenly found himself on the cold floor, curled into a small ball. He felt sharp corners pressing into his arms and bruised ribs; the frame he had taken from the wall was pressed against him. He unconsciously had taken to embracing it.

The teen gingerly placed the frame on the wooden floor as he made to kneel beside it, hovering over it for a while. Blaine stared at the picture mostly focused on the man he called father. 'This person is my father, thought Blaine, 'the monster outside was simply an impersonator.'

He would simply have to endure the abuse but what would make the pain less unbearable for him would be by simply forgetting the past. The past filled with those happy moments with his family, days full of laughter and happiness. Maybe one day, a miraculous day it would be, the family in the picture would come back. Until then he refused to remember the perfect family he once had.

_CRASH_

Whether it was his father opening the not-so-secret liquor cabinet, while then proceeding to knock over a bottle in his haste to grab a drink. Or perhaps it was Blaine's fist punching the glass cover on the picture frame. It was most likely the latter considering the fat drops of blood running down his knuckles. Blaine should have been in pain, but he was feeling what his father constantly desired to feel when drinking. He felt numb.

**Eh the ending was tad rushed but what did you guys think? I was feeling the need to write an angsty Blaine! Leave reviews pretty please. ~coffee and kisses~**


End file.
